Magicus Aurora Borealis
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Albus Dumbledore gehörte in diesem Jahrhundert zu den wenigen Glücklichen, die vom magischen Polarlicht beschenkt wurden. Aber so ein Geschenk kann auch seine Tücken haben. Die Geschichte spielt lange vor Voldemorts Erscheinen und Albus war noch Lehrer.


**Magicus Aurora Borealis**

In diesem Jahr war es wieder soweit. Eines der faszinierendsten Naturschauspiele überhaupt würde sich an diesem Abend an Norwegens Nordkap präsentieren: das Polarlicht, auch bekannt unter dem wohlklingenden Namen „Aurora Borealis".

Wer jetzt sagt, das wäre nichts Besonderes und käme häufig im Winter in der Polarregion vor, der hat leider nicht wirklich recht. Denn wir sprechen hier von dem magischen Polarlicht, dem „Magicus Aurora Borealis", das nur alle 100 Jahre am Himmel erscheint und einige wenige Zauberer und Hexen mit einem zauberhaften Geschenk beglückt. Voraussetzung ist, der- oder diejenige befindet sich zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. In diesem speziellen Fall auf dem „Hügel der Glücklichen" am Nordkap, der nur mit dem Portschlüssel zu erreichen ist.

Da der „Hügel der Glücklichen" ein Platz mit beschränkten Ausmaßen ist, können natürlich nicht alle magischen Bewohner auf diesem Planeten einen Portschlüssel erhalten.

Ein paar Wochen vor dem Ereignis tauchen in den Zauberministerien überall auf der Erde kleine bunte Holzschachteln mit ein paar schillernden Sternen auf, das sind die Portschlüssel. Nach langem Hin und Her und hitzigen Diskussionen haben sich die Minister und der Regierungsstab für die Verteilung der Portschlüssel per Losverfahren entschieden. Es erschien allen als die gerechteste Methode.

ooOOoo

Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens stellvertretender Schulleiter und Lehrer für Verwandlung der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, gehörte zu den Glücklichen, die das Los in diesem Jahrhundert erwählt hatte!

Zu sagen, er wäre aufgeregt, konnte fast als Untertreibung bezeichnet werden. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er „Hummeln im Hintern" und bespaßte seine Schüler mit magischen Meisterstücken, die alle irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Polarlichtern hatten. Selbst seine Robe, an diesem Tag aus eisblauer Seide, schillerte an Revers und Kragen verdächtig wie ein besonders farbenprächtiges Polarlicht. Doch Albus Dumbledore war einer der wenigen Menschen, die solch auffällige Kleidung mit Selbstverständlichkeit und angeborener Eleganz tragen konnten, ohne darin lächerlich zu wirken.

Minerva McGonagall, seine junge Kollegin, die als Lehrerin für Verwandlung Albus Dumbledore seit neuestem unterstützte, betrachtete während der Mittagspause ihren legendären Kollegen skeptisch von der Seite. „Albus, hast du keine Angst, dass das Polarlicht ob deiner Erscheinung geblendet zurückzuckt?"

Während sich Schulleiter Dippet beim Biss in das Sandwich verschluckte, funkelte Albus sie mit seinen himmelblauen Augen amüsiert an: „Liebste Minerva, ich versichere dir, dass du dir hierüber keine Sorgen machen musst. Den Aufzeichnungen zufolge ist das Polarlicht vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Kleidung oder gar Aussehen des Zauberers oder der Hexe."

„Na, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen, Bezwinger der Farben!", konterte Minerva McGonagall. Trotz ihrer Jugend war Minerva nie um eine passende Antwort verlegen und ihr trockener Humor ließ manch älteren Kollegen sprachlos zurück. Sie behandelte Albus nicht ehrfurchtsvoll wie so viele Hofschranzen aus dem Ministerium, sondern vertrat schnörkellos ihre eigene Meinung.

Und genau dafür schätzte Albus Dumbledore sie!

ooOOoo

Pünktlich um 22.00 Uhr nun war Dumbledore in seinem Büro, nahm den Stern vorsichtig aus dem Umschlag und sprach die entscheidenden Worte, die den Portschlüssel aktivierten: „Magicus Aurora Borealis."

Wenige Sekunden später war außer der Schneeeule Merlin niemand mehr im Büro von Hogwarts' Verwandlungslehrer.

ooOOoo

Albus landete sanft auf einer großen Wiese mitten auf dem „Hügel der Glücklichen" und wurde gleich von einer fast ehrfürchtigen Stimmung eingenommen. Es waren schon einige andere der Gewinner dort. Alle redeten leise und nur wenig. Die Menschen waren vom Zauber des Polarlichts gefangen, das wie ein zarter, bunter Schleier am Firmament sanft hin und her wogte.

Viele hatten Tränen in den Augen, so gerührt waren sie von der Schönheit des Lichts. Sie lächelten und manche hielten sich an den Händen. Dabei war es egal, ob sie die gleiche Sprache sprachen oder hell- oder dunkelhäutig waren. Hier zählten diese Unterschiede nicht, dass magische Polarlicht war etwas Einzigartiges.

Albus erging es nicht anders. Ein Gefühl des Glücks und der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn und er hoffte, dass dies nie mehr enden würde. Es erinnerte ihn an die kurzen, schönen Tage mit Gellert und Albus schwelgte in Erinnerung ohne die Schuldgedanken, die ihn sonst immer in die nüchterne Realität zurückholten.

Plötzlich fielen Dutzende von funkelnden Teilchen – Albus konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war – vom Himmel und in die ausgebreiteten Hände der Zauberer und Hexen. Es war ein Stück Papier, das er nun in den Händen hielt. Albus wollte noch schauen, was die anderen Leute bekommen hatten, aber da spürte er schon das typische Ziehen einer Reise via Portschlüssel und das nächste, was er wieder erblickte, war sein Büro auf Hogwarts.

ooOOoo

Noch ganz benommen vom gerade Erlebten öffnete Albus den Zettel und las laut die dort stehenden Worte:

_„Umarm das Glück, welch bringt das Licht,_

_doch sei gewarnt, verlier dich nicht._

_So wird zu Stein von deiner Hand,_

_zerrinnt das Leben, verläuft im Sand._

_Erlöst wirst du in dunkler Nacht,_

_wenn Neumond seine Runde macht."  
><em>

Nach diesen Worten musste sich Albus Dumbledore erst einmal hinsetzen und das Gelesene Revue passieren lassen. Im Klartext bedeutete es, bis zum nächsten Neumond würde jedes Lebewesen, das er berührt, zu Stein!

Ihm war noch nicht klar, welche Erkenntnis ihm dieses Geschenk des Polarlichts bringen sollte. Vielleicht Demut oder Achtung vor dem Leben? Albus war überzeugt, dass er diese Werte immer am höchsten geschätzt hatte. Na ja, an Demut hatte es ihm in der Vergangenheit schon gemangelt. Aber durch Berührung zu Stein zu werden war schon harter Tobak!

„Ach Merlin", seufzte Albus zu seiner Schneeeule, „irgendwie hab ich mir das Geschenk des Polarlichts anders vorgestellt. Ich werde mir erst einmal Handschuhe anziehen, um nicht unschuldige Menschen zu Statuen zu verwandeln."

Eule Merlin hielt ihren Kopf schräg und „schuhuuute" ihm tröstend zu. Beinahe hätte Albus sie gekrault. In letzter Sekunde fiel ihm ein, wie fatal das für die arme Eule gewesen wäre.

So kam es, dass Hogwarts Schüler in den kommenden Wochen ihren Unterricht von einem behandschuhten Lehrer für Verwandlung erhielten.

ooOOoo

Eigentlich unterrichtete Minerva McGonagall die Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler, um Albus Dumbledore zu entlasten. Nun hatte Minerva einen dringenden Termin im Ministerium und Albus übernahm an diesem Tag den Unterricht ihrer Erstklässler.

Die Kleinen waren ziemlich nervös und wirkten recht eingeschüchtert, als Professor Dumbledore die Klasse betrat. Er lächelte die Kinder besonders freundlich an, denn nichts lag ihm ferner, als Elfjährige zu verängstigen.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler!", rief Albus fröhlich in die Runde, „wie ihr vielleicht schon gehört habt, vertrete ich heute Professor McGonagall, die einen wichtigen Termin im Ministerium hat."

Alle starrten ihn mit großen Augen an, ein Mädchen strahlte ihn besonders verzückt an und als er sie anlächelte, wurde sie rot und kicherte. Gute Güte, dachte Albus, jetzt himmeln mich schon Elfjährige an.

„Schauen wir mal, was ihr bisher so gelernt habt." Sein kleiner weiblicher Fan riss den Arm hoch und schnippte wild mit den Fingern. „Ja, Miss …"

„Wimsey, Sir! Mein Name ist Annabelle Wimsey", rief das blondgelockte Mädchen aufgeregt. Dumbledore gab ihr mit einer … äh … behandschuhten Geste zu verstehen, dass sie fortfahren solle.

„Wir haben Teetassen in Meerschweinchen verwandelt, Sir! Und dann noch Nadelkissen in Igel und als allererstes Streichhölzer in Nadeln und dann …"

„Danke, danke Miss Wimsey", sah sich Albus genötigt, den Redeschwall des Mädchens zu bremsen. „Ich glaube, ich habe jetzt genug Informationen und weiß nun, was ich heute unterrichten werde."

Albus holte aus seiner Tasche eine Handvoll bunter Blumen und verteilte diese an die Schüler und Schülerinnen. Dafür erntete er von Miss Wimsey ein reizendes Lächeln.

Mit jugendlichem Schwung setzte er sich auf den Schreibtisch und fing an, die Aufgabe zu erläutern: „Wir werden heute keine Blumen in Kartoffelkäfer verwandeln." Einige fingen an zu kichern. „Sondern den Blüten eine neue Farbe mit Muster geben. Und wer die schönste neue Blüte erschaffen hat, der erhält von mir einen Beutel Toffees in genau dieser Farbe. Also strengt …"

Ein Zwischenruf aus der hintersten Reihe störte Albus' Ausführungen.

„Sir, warum tragen Sie schon die ganzen Tage Handschuhe?"

Albus war einen Moment irritiert, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die anderen Kinder blickten neugierig zu ihm auf und seufzend setzte er zu einer – hoffentlich kurzen – Erklärung an.

„Tja, ich hatte Glück. Leider nicht ganz so, wie ich es erhofft hatte."

„Sir, Sie sind doch wohl nicht krank?", piepste ein winziger Erstklässler.

Albus lächelte zuversichtlich: „Nein, nein, mein Junge. Ich bin nicht krank. Das Polarlicht hat mir ein ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftiges Geschenk gemacht. Bis zum nächsten Neumond wird alles, was ich berühre, zu Stein. Deswegen trage ich immer Handschuhe, denn ich möchte natürlich niemanden versehentlich versteinern."

Viele Ahs und Ohs raunten aufgeregt aus den Reihen der Schüler zu ihm empor.

Ein blasser, dunkelhaariger Junge meinte ganz spontan: „Aber könnte man so nicht Mörder und andere Schwerverbrecher bestrafen?"

Irgendwie hatte diese Frage bei Albus Dumbledore einen Nerv getroffen. Dieses leidige Geschenk verlieh ihm Macht. Eine Macht, die er gar nicht mehr wollte. Er wollte auch nicht Richter über das Leben anderer Menschen sein, es stand ihm einfach nicht zu. Niemandem stand das zu! Diese einfache Frage des Jungen zeigte es so deutlich, denn er erinnerte sich noch an die fatalen Fehler seiner Jugend.

Und er wusste nun, dass er ein ganz besonderes Geschenk erhalten hatte.

Albus sah dem Jungen tief und ernst in die Augen: „Mr Black, glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich wissentlich Menschen das Leben nehmen soll? Das mir das Recht zusteht, darüber zu entscheiden? Mir wurde – befristet – eine große Macht verliehen. Dieses Vertrauen werde ich nicht missbrauchen."

Der Junge schaute betreten nach unten und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. So ernst hatte Professor Dumbledore noch nie mit seinen Schülern gesprochen. Auch die anderen Kinder waren sehr ruhig geworden und Albus fand, dass es Zeit wurde, sie wieder aufzumuntern.

Er sprang also von dem Schreibtisch, durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Klassenraum, wedelte dabei schwungvoll seinen Zauberstab und heraus kamen Schmetterlinge in allen Größen und Farben.

„Kinder, ein Themawechsel tut euch gut. Es gibt noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und diese Schmetterlinge sollen euch dabei helfen und inspirieren. Wer zaubert mir die schönste Blüte?"

Oh, herrliche Jugend! Eben noch sah er in betretene Gesichter und schon strahlten Albus viele Kinderaugen an. Eifrig übten sie den Zauberspruch und an jedem Tisch tanzten rote, blaue, grüne, gelbe und noch viel buntere Wölkchen um die Köpfe der Erstklässler.

Den Sieger daraus zu wählen, war eine schwere Aufgabe für Albus Dumbledore. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine lilafarbene Blüte mit zartrosa Sternen, die einen gelben Punkt in der Mitte hatten. Die Schülerin – nein, es war nicht Annabelle Wimsey – erhielt 10 Hauspunkte und die versprochenen Toffees mit ihrem Muster, was sie freute und ihre Mitschüler begehrlich auf die Tüte starren ließ.

ooOOoo

Die Tage vergingen, und schneller als gedacht kam der Abend des Neumonds.

Hätte man Albus in den ersten Tagen nach Erscheinen des Polarlichts über sein erhaltenes Geschenk befragt, wäre die Antwort sicher wenig positiv ausgefallen.

Aber seit der Unterhaltung mit den Erstklässlern empfand er jeden Tag als ein wahres Geschenk. Albus hatte den Sinn erkannt. Den Sinn, Leben zu bewahren und schützen und das nur mit einem Handschuh.

Trotzdem freute er sich, um Mitternacht die Handschuhe ablegen zu können. Er empfand aber keine Ungeduld.

Eine knappe Viertelstunde noch, dann war es soweit. Die Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch tickte leise … tick, tack, tick, tack. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Stör ich dich Albus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall und schaute vorsichtig ins Büro hinein.

„Nein, nein, komm ruhig rein Minerva. Ich wollte sowieso gerade eine Tasse Tee trinken. Ein paar Minuten noch, dann bin ich wieder Albus Dumbledore mit bloßen Händen." Mit einer freundlichen Geste lud Albus sie in sein Büro ein und zauberte aus dem Nichts eine zweite Teetasse und Kekse herbei.

Minerva setzte sich, nahm einen Keks und trank von dem Tee. „Ich muss dich noch auf etwas hinweisen, bevor du …"

In dem Moment fing die Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch an, melodische Glockentöne zu schlagen.

„Warte Minerva!", rief Albus aufgeregt, „noch fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins … Mitternacht!"

Albus Dumbledore zog die Handschuhe aus und ging auf seine alte, treue Schneeeule zu. Er hatte es sehr vermisst, das flauschige Gefieder des schönen Vogels zu kraulen.

„ALBUS … NEIN!", schrie Minerva und sprang erschrocken auf. Die feine Teetasse fiel dabei zu Boden und zersplitterte in unzählige kleine Stücke.

Aber es war bereits zu spät.

Die Schneeeule Merlin saß versteinert auf der Fensterbank und Albus Dumbledore stand starr vor Schreck und blass wie die Wand davor!

„Was habe ich da getan, was habe ich da getan?", flüsterte er immer wieder.

Er blickte verstört auf die Uhr, die mittlerweile 00:05 Uhr anzeigte.

„Albus", sprach Minerva sanft, „ich habe noch versucht, es dir zu sagen. Die Uhr auf deinem Schreibtisch geht vor. Beinahe fünf Minuten. Ich wollte sie morgen zum Uhrmacher nach Hogsmeade bringen."

Traurig streichelte Albus noch einmal die steinerne Hülle seiner Eule. Er zauberte ihr einen würdevollen Sockel aus Mahagoniholz mit einer kleinen silbernen Tafel, auf der „Merlin" eingraviert war.

Sein langjähriger, gefiederter Kumpan bekam einen Ehrenplatz direkt gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch.

Viele Jahre später sollte er an Merlin erinnert werden, als ein kleiner Junge mit Namen Harry Potter und seiner Schneeeule Hedwig die altehrwürdigen Hallen von Hogwarts betrat.

Aber bis dahin war ja noch so viel Zeit.

Wenig später klopfte es wieder. Diesmal an der Scheibe. Als Albus diese öffnete, hockte auf dem Fenstersims ein kleiner, leicht zerzauster rotgoldener Vogel.

Der Rest ist Legende.


End file.
